Core 9008 will be responsible for the dissemination of the MAGNet Center software platform, geWorkbench, and its associated tools and data. These activities will cover (a) the packaging of the software for easy web-based delivery, installation, and upgrade (b) the creation of appropriate documentation and training mechanisms for end-users wishing to customize the platform to address their specific biomedical projects, (c) the creation of a source code repository, collaborative development tools, appropriate documentation, and training mechanisms for developers wishing to extend or customize the framework at the software level, and (d) an infrastructure to support the community-based adoption of the platform, including bug identification/tracking/resolution and the definition/maintenance of platform standards such as the BISON ontology and interfaces.